


Operation Solangelo

by Queen_Arsinoe12



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25206394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Arsinoe12/pseuds/Queen_Arsinoe12
Summary: Leo’s phoneOperation SolangeloBlonde Superman: Ok guys we have to talk about somethingBlonde Superman: And I think that’s it’s obviousWater Boi: What is it?
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	1. Part 1

Leo’s phone 

_ Operation Solangelo _

** Blonde Superman:  ** Ok guys we have to talk about something 

** Blonde Superman:  ** And I think that’s it’s obvious 

** Water Boi:  ** What is it?

** The Wise One:  ** Honestly Seaweed Brain

** Water Boi: ** Look i don’t even what we are talking about 

** Chinese Canadian Baby Man:  ** Percy, even I know what they are talking about 

**RA-RA:** You oblivious boy and Frank you only know because Hazel told you

** Commander Tool Belt:  ** Yo lets go back to the topic about how our resident death boy is smitten with teenage doctor 

** Water Boi:  ** Wait this is about nico and will

** Sunshine:  ** I can’t believe I ever had a crush on you 

**Sunshine:** I don’t know how Annabeth puts up with you 

**The Wise One:** With lots of patience 

**Blonde Superman:** Back to the topic, is that I made this group chat so we can set up Nico and Will

** Water Boi:  ** Are we sure Nico even likes Will he always seems so angry whenever Will talks to him 

**Beauty** **Queen:** Trust me as a daughter of the goddess love, they like each other 

**Golden** **Girl:** Yeah whenever I talk to him he seems to always mention Will

**RA-RA:** He does the same to me 

**Blonde** **Superman:** So are we all in to set the two up?

**Beauty Queen:** Yes

** Golden Girl:  ** Yes, he seems to have potential to make Nico happy 

** The Wise One:  ** Yes

** Commander Tool Belt:  ** I’ve got nothing else to do and maybe when Nico gets a boyfriend he will stop scaring me 

**RA-RA:** Yes since I do think Nico will benefit from this relationship 

** Sunshine:  ** Yes

** Chinese Canadian Baby Man:  ** Hazel told me to say yes 

**Water Boi:** I guess I have to since I used to be the one that Nico liked 

** The Wise One:  ** Seaweed Brain shut up 

** Blonde Superman:  ** Ok, so now we need a plan 

**Beauty Queen** :  I already have one that I’ve planned this months ago waiting for the rest of u to figure it out 


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo’s phone   
> Operation Solangelo  
> Blonde Superman: So does everyone know their part of the plan? 
> 
> Water Boi: I think so 
> 
> Water Boi: But why r u the leader

Leo’s phone 

_ Operation Solangelo _

** Blonde Superman:  ** So does everyone know their part of the plan? 

** Water Boi:  ** I think so 

** Water Boi:  ** But why r u the leader

** Blonde Superman:  ** Because I’m the closest one to Nico that is in Camp Half-Blood 

**RA-RA:** Out of all of you I trust Annabeth and Jason the most with the plan 

**RA-RA:** And maybe Piper since she has the best love advice 

** Beauty Queen:  ** Thanks 

**Commander Tool Belt:** What about me?

**RA-RA:** The only thing I trust you with is machines and I think half of the time you normally destroy them

** Commander Tool Belt:  ** Heyy

**Sunshine:** She’s right babe 

** Commander Tool Belt:  ** Fine, i’ll shut up now 

** Golden Girl:  ** So are you guys sure this will work?

** Beauty Queen:  ** Yeah it will

** Golden Girl:  ** Good because if this ends badly I’m pretty sure it will be worst for Nico 

** Blonde Superman:  ** Trust me Hazel it will work 

** Blonde Superman:  ** Now go over the plan 

**Chinese Canadian Baby Man:** I have a question

** Commander Tool Belt:  ** How do u have a question when your not even here 

** The Wise One:  ** What is your question Frank?

** Chinese Canadian Baby Man:  ** Why am I even in this group chat?

** Water Boi:  ** Your here because when Solangelo becomes canon u can be one of the first to know 

** Chinese Canadian Baby Man:  ** Solangelo?

** Water Boi:  ** Ya know there ship name 

** The Wise One:  ** Since when did you create a ship name?

** Beauty Queen:  ** Or ship them

** Water Boi:  ** Well I fell off the lava wall again because I was looking at the Stoll’s pranking the Ares cabin and so I went to the infirmary and saw them bickering and they looked really cute 

** Water Boi:  ** Then I realized Nico wasn’t hurt at all and he generally wanted to be with Will and so then I started shipping Solangelo 

** Water Boi:  ** And I came up with the ship name like 5 minutes ago 

** Beauty Queen:  ** Wow Percy u finally saw what all of u did months ago 

**Water Boi:** U know I thought I was the sassy one 

** The Wise One:  ** Can we focus now 

** Water Boi:  ** Whatever u say Wise Girl 

** Beauty Queen:  ** So while Nico is in his cabin Leo will be usually annoying self that Nico will be angrily enough that he will yell at Leo

** Commander Tool Belt:  ** Why do I have to be the person to make Nico annoyed 

**Sunshine:** Because you are naturally annoying 

**Beauty Queen:** So while Nico is to busy getting mad at Leo, Percy will get injured cause he always gets injured and then someone will have to call Will to get him out of his cabin 

** Water Boi:  ** U know who also always gets injured 

**Water Boi:** Your boyfriend 

**Water Boi:** Especially when there is a brick around him 

**Blonde Superman:** Yeah I get it, bricks love hitting me in the face 

** Blonde Superman:  ** Can we move on now 

** Beauty Queen:  ** Ok, so after Percy lures Will into Nico’s cabin and we will lock it from the outside and Percy and Jason will be guarding the door so no one can come out 

**RA-RA:** Can’t Nico just shadow travel out?

**Blonde Superman:** Not really because Will hates it when Nico shadow travels 

**Water Boi:** Oh and I also asked the Stoll’s to slip something in to Nico’s drink so he will be weak and can’t shadow travel 

** Golden Girl:  ** Percy!!!

** Water Boi:  ** What I’m doing this for Solangelo 

**Chinese Canadian Baby Man:** Won’t Nico be mad at u for doing that 

** Water Boi:  ** I was planning on him to be more mad at Leo then me 

** Commander Tool Belt:  ** Thanks 

** Water Boi:  ** I can sense you are being sarcastic 

** Commander Tool Belt:  ** No shit 

**RA-RA:** I’m pretty sure your plan is going to end up horribly wrong 

**RA-RA:** I’m disappointed in you Annabeth 

** The Wise One:  ** Yeah I realized at first I would let these people do their plan first and mine second proving that all of you are wrong 

**RA-RA:** I don’t know what your plan was but I bet it was better than this 

**Blonde Superman:** Ok guys we have to get ready 

** Chinese Canadian Baby Man:  ** Good luck 

**RA-RA:** I think they are gonna need it 

** Golden Girl:  ** Hopefully my brother will have a boyfriend later tonight 

** Golden Girl:  ** Text us, after to see how it went 

** Beauty Queen:  ** Will do 


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo’s phone   
> Operation Solangelo  
> Golden Girl: So how did things go?

Leo’s phone 

_ Operation Solangelo _

** Golden Girl:  ** So how did things go?

** The Wise One:  ** Horrible as expected 

**Sunshine:** Nico yelled at them for like 30 minutes 

** Chinese Canadian Baby Man:  ** Oh 

** Chinese Canadian Baby Man:  ** Did u tell him that you did it with best intentions 

**Beauty Queen:** We did but he didn’t understand 

**Sunshine:** And then things got worst 

** Blonde Superman:  ** He stole my phone after he got out of the cabin and looked at all of our texts about Operation Solangelo

** Commander Tool Belt:  ** Yeah it was sort of scary 

** Water Boi:  ** But the cutest thing was how Will was the only one to calm him down 

** Beauty Queen:  ** Yeah that happened, but besides that nothing good happened and Nico is mad at all of us 

**RA-RA:** What exactly happened?

** The Wise One:  ** Well after they trapped them in Nico’s cabin it was a lot of screaming we heard from the inside and Percy’s plan did work but Nico realized he was weak and got even more mad at Percy and then after like 3 hours Jason decided to left them out 

** Water Boi:  ** Yeah such a coward 

**Water Boi:** I could do that for a whole another day 

**Blonde Superman:** Well I remembered there was a tomorrow and I still wanted to be friends with Nico 

** Water Boi:  ** Nico would love us more if we got him a boyfriend 

**RA-RA:** Have a you guys apologized yet?

**Water Boi:** No, but I don’t why, we were trying to set hip up 

**Blonde Superman:** We will apologize tomorrow if he talks to us 

** Golden Girl: ** Ok I’m going to try to talk to him 

** Blonde Superman:  ** Ok, tell us how it goes 

Hazel’s Phone

_ Best Brother in the Universe  _

** Just a 20’s Girl:  ** Hey I heard about today 

** Just a 20’s Girl:  ** Are you ok

**Best Brother in the Universe:** Yeah I’m fine 

** Best Brother in the Universe:  ** I’m mad that they think I’m so incapable of getting a boyfriend that they have to do it for me 

** Just a 20’s Girl:  ** They don’t think that they just want what will make you happy 

** Just a 20’s Girl:  ** And from what I’ve heard of Will he seems to make you happy and it seemed like that you had a crush on him 

**Best Brother in the Universe:** Can I tell you something Hazel and you can’t tell anyone 

** Just a 20’s Girl:  ** Yes I promise I won’t tell anyone except Frank but I promise he won’t tell anyone 

** Best Brother in the Universe:  ** Ok it’s fine the only person who knows this is Reyna 

** Best Brother in the Universe:  ** The secret is that’s I’ve had a crush on Will ever since the war ended 

**Just a 20’s Girl:** Ok I sort of expected that and I understand now why Reyna was ok with the plan

**Best Brother in the Universe:** I’m sorry I told Reyna before you 

** Just a 20’s Girl:  ** It’s fine I know how she’s always like an older sister to you 

** Just a 20’s Girl:  ** Now I have another question are you even gonna tell Will how you feel 

** Best Brother in the Universe:  ** I don’t know I really like him but what if he doesn’t like me back 

** Just a 20’s Girl:  ** Nico all the stuff you’ve told me about makes him sound like that he likes you as much as you like him 

** Best Brother in the Universe:  ** Really?

** Just a 20’s Girl:  ** Yes 

** Just a 20’s Girl:  ** Even though I’ve never met him, he sounds really good for you 

**Best Brother in the Universe:** Thank you 

** Just a 20’s Girl:  ** Your welcome 

** Best Brother in the Universe:  ** Good night sis 

** Just a 20’s Girl:  ** Good night brother 


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico’s phone  
> Dr.Annoying  
> N. di Angelo: Hey can we talk?

Nico’s phone

_ Dr.Annoying _

** N. di Angelo:  ** Hey can we talk?

** Dr.Annoying:  ** Yeah 

** N. di Angelo:  ** I would just like to apologize 

**N. di Angelo:** My friends are stupid 

**Dr.Annoying:** It’s fine and this morning Lou Ellen and Cecil talked about how they were planning a similar thing 

** N. di Angelo:  ** Please tell me you told them to shut it down 

** Dr.Annoying:  ** I did 

**Dr.Annoying:** Are you ok after Percy slipped into something into your drink 

** N. di Angelo:  ** Yeah I’m fine I talked to him about it and only lasted 12 hours he said 

**N. di Angelo:** Again I would like to apologize for my friends, I know that you could never have feelings for me 

**Dr.Annoying:** Why would you say that

**N. di Angelo:** Because I’m short, I’m not very cute and the obvious is that I’m the son of of the god of death 

**Dr.Annoying:** First of all your really cute and just because your the son of the god of death you think that I wouldn’t like you 

** N. di Angelo:  ** I’m not cute at all and I radiate death 

**Dr.Annoying:** Your not threatening as you may want people to think 

** N. di Angelo:  ** You don’t even know me very well

**Dr.Annoying:** But I want to and I also want to go on a date with you this Friday to get to know you better 

**N. di Angelo:** Did you just ask me out through text? 

**Dr.Annoying:** Yeah I did and I’m really hoping that you will say yes 

**N. di Angelo:** Yes

**Dr.Annoying:** What?

**N. di Angelo:** I will go out with you 

**Dr.Annoying:** Wow I’m in shock 

**Dr.Annoying:** I never thought you would say yes

** N. di Angelo:  ** Well I did 

**N. di Angelo:** So don’t make me regret it 

Leo’s phone

_ Earths Mightiest Teenagers _

** Death Breath: ** I would just like to tell you all, I have a date with Solace this Friday

** Golden Girl:  ** Really?

**Death Breath:** Yes someone here gave me a the courage here to ask him out 

**Water Boi:** Your welcome 

** Commander Tool Belt:  ** It wasn’t you Seaweed Brain, it was me

**Water Boi:** Only Annabeth gets to call me that and how was it you

**Commander Tool Belt:** Because my part of the plan was the best 

** Death Breath:  ** It was neither of you idiots 

**Death Breath:** It was Hazel

**Blonde Superman:** I’m sorry the plan didn’t work out but I’m glad you got a date 

**RA-RA:** I’m really happy you got a date but if he breaks your heart I will break his arm if he hurts you 

** Death Breath:  ** Ok hopefully that doesn’t happen but I am glad that I have a date and your plan was a shitty plan

**Sunshine:** Good for you and it was a shitty plan 

** The Wise One:  ** Yeah congrats on the date and I agree with Calypso and Nico 

** Beauty Queen:  ** I’m happy for you and this is such good news the whole entire Aphrodite will be in love with your relationship 

** Death Breath:  ** Please make sure they stay far away from our date

** Beauty Queen:  ** Oh what’s your date

**Death Breath:** Don’t know yet but it will probably be good since I’m gonna be with Will

** Commander Tool Belt:  ** It’s been less then a hour that he got a date and he’s growing soft 

** Death Breath: ** Shut it Valdez or I’ll summon zombies 

** Water Boi:  ** Old Nico is back 

**Death Breath:** Also can you agree that all of you will stay out of my love life 

**Beauty Queen:** Yes 

** Blonde Superman:  ** Yes

**Commander Tool Belt:** Maybe

** The Wise One:  ** Yes

** Water Boi:  ** I can’t promise that 

** Golden Girl: ** Yes

**RA-RA:** Yes

**Sunshine:** Yes

** Chinese Canadian Baby Man:  ** Yes because Hazel will get mad at me if I said no and I’m still scared of you 

** Death Breath:  ** Just like how I like you to be future brother in law 

**Water Boi:** So this technically happened because of our brilliant plan

** Sunshine:  ** It wasn’t even your plan and it wasn’t a success 

** Water Boi:  ** But I did create the group chat to get them together 

**RA-RA:** No you didn’t that was Jason 

** Water Boi:  ** But I did help

** Death Breath: ** No you did not help at all 

** Water Boi:  ** But I made you realize you were gay 

** The Wise One:  ** Seaweed Brain just admit you were useless in this situation 

** Death Breath:  ** Thanks Annabeth 

** Blonde Superman:  ** I would just like to say things ended how I wanted them to be even though the plan backfired 

** Blonde Superman:  ** Solangelo is canon so I’m at peace 

**Death Breath:** Solangelo?

**Beauty Queen:** It’s your ship name between you and Will

** Commander Tool Belt:  ** U can blame it on Percy 

** Death Breath:  ** Thanks your finally useful and i need another thing to blame Percy on 

**Commander Tool Belt:** Hey 

** Water Boi:  ** Hey 

**RA-RA:** I think that’s the perfect way to leave the group chat that both Percy and Leo were insulted 


End file.
